


Little Red Ridden

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this kinkmeme request: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=1515#t1515</p>
<p>Cliffjumper's anger is a result of pent up sexual tension. <br/>He has a bonded he is utterly faithful to, only they are not part of the Ark crew. So he's kept himself for when they meet up again. <br/>Cliffjumper gets captured by the Decepticons. During a torture session a sensitive wire is touched and he moans. The Decepticons decide to take advantage of his arousal. </p>
<p>Wants:<br/>Dub/Non-Con. I want Cliffjumper to be involuntarily aroused. In that his body says yes but his head definitely says no. <br/>Pain. It's been so long that every touch is painful rather then pleasurable. Especially the overload. (As the Decepticons won't be gentle.) <br/>Angst. A guilty Cliffjumper despite not being a fully willing participant. </p>
<p>Also I don't mind to much what type but would prefer Plug&Play and spark sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Red Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> For this kinkmeme request: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=1515#t1515
> 
> Cliffjumper's anger is a result of pent up sexual tension.   
> He has a bonded he is utterly faithful to, only they are not part of the Ark crew. So he's kept himself for when they meet up again.   
> Cliffjumper gets captured by the Decepticons. During a torture session a sensitive wire is touched and he moans. The Decepticons decide to take advantage of his arousal. 
> 
> Wants:  
> Dub/Non-Con. I want Cliffjumper to be involuntarily aroused. In that his body says yes but his head definitely says no.   
> Pain. It's been so long that every touch is painful rather then pleasurable. Especially the overload. (As the Decepticons won't be gentle.)   
> Angst. A guilty Cliffjumper despite not being a fully willing participant. 
> 
> Also I don't mind to much what type but would prefer Plug&Play and spark sex.

Cliffjumper watched Prowl and Jazz (amongst other couples) together. It was hard sometimes, watching others, watching them enjoy themselves. But he’d made his promises on the day he bonded his lover. It didn’t matter that so many years had passed. It didn’t matter that his bonded wasn’t on the crew. Didn’t matter that he wasn’t here. Cliffjumper wouldn’t even dream of entertaining the idea of being with someone else. He had a few quick sessions with himself, to take the edge off, but nothing more. Nothing more than he would have done had he been at home with his bonded. Nothing more than he had done when he had been at home with his bonded.

He was always angry, angry at the fact he couldn’t go back to Cybertron to be with his bonded. Angry at the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help himself. He was tense all the time, every brush, every little contact sending flickers of awareness and pain/arousal through him. It was infuriating. So much so that he pulled a ‘Gears’ and groused about anything and everything, especially if anyone came too close to him. He was so on edge that he spent more time than he normally would down at the firing range, trying to work off some of his frustration (and that hadn’t helped the time he’d walked in on Ironhide and Wheeljack ‘testing’ a new weapon. Together. Wrapped around one another together. Weapon testing his aft.)

 

It had been a surprise when he’d woken up to find himself in the Decepticon cell. He remembered the battle, remembered charging towards the Decepticon that had shot Mirage (and hadn’t that been an unlikely friendship he’d struck up with the noble?). But after that, nothing. He lay on the floor in the cell, cataloguing his injuries and wondering exactly why the Decepticons had taken him. It wasn’t like he was an officer who knew all the secret codes and plans or anything. Still, they must want something. He just didn’t know what.

“If you think I’m telling you anything, you’re misclocked!” He snarled as he was dragged from his cell.  
“That’ll please Starscream. Any excuse for torture.” One of his captors laughed. Starscream. Cliffjumper was glad they hadn’t said Vortex or Soundwave, but Starscream was known for his own torture methods.  
“Yeah. He’s been getting worse lately. Like he’s itching to get his hands on an Autobot.”  
“Maybe Megatron’s not giving him enough.” The Decepticons laughed, and Cliffjumper shuddered. That was so not an image he wanted in his processor.

Thankfully (and that surprised him too), it wasn’t too long before he was thrown into an empty room and left alone. Well, not quite empty, he corrected himself as he looked around. There were a few cupboards, and a berth. Not that he thought it had much use as a berth, especially given the restraints he could clearly see. The cupboards were closed to him and he was almost glad. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what sort of instruments of torture they contained.

 

“Ah… Cliffjumper, isn’t it?” Starscream stepped through the door, flanked by Skywarp and Thundercracker.  
“Yeah.” Cliffjumper shrugged. The Decepticons knowing his name was of no consequence. Any surveillance would have told them that. If they didn’t know it already.  
“Now… I really don’t think you’ve got much useful information, but I’m sure you’ve got something we don’t know about.” Starscream almost purred, gesturing with one hand for Skywarp and Thundercracker to chain him to the berth. He struggled, making it difficult for them, but in the end, they overpowered him.

“Now, let’s start with something easy…” Starscream leant over him, so close he could feel the Seeker’s ventilations. “Tell me the codes to get into Teletraan-1.”  
“Like I’d tell you.” Cliffjumper scoffed.  
“Oh I had hoped you’d say that.” Starscream smirked, resting one hand on Cliffjumper’s torso. He paused for just a moment, before his fingers dug under the edge of Cliffjumper’s plating, wrenching it back. Cliffjumper was proud that he let out only a little grunt of pain.  
“Only a little grunt?” Starscream smirked again. “Just right for a mech your size I suppose, but we’ll have you making louder noises very soon.”  
“That a promise?” Cliffjumper retorted.  
“Oh very much so.” Starscream promised, dipping his fingers under the edge of the plating he’d just peeled back. He brushed against wiring and cables, and Cliffjumper flinched. That simple brush had sent electric fire scorching throughout his systems.

“Somemech’s running hot.” Starscream commented.  
“Frag off.” Snarling, Cliffjumper tried to ignore his systems responding to the brutal touches Starscream was inflicting, tearing at minor energon lines and fraying cables. He pinched a wire and Cliffjumper moaned. Not a moan of pain like Starscream was expecting, but more a moan of pleasure.  
“Definitely running hot.” Starscream laughed, motioning Skywarp closer. “He’s aroused; you can feel the heat in his systems.”  
“Can we?”  
“I don’t see why not.” Starscream glanced down at Cliffjumper, tweaking the wire again and prompting another moan. “He’s enjoying himself.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Cliffjumper, realising exactly what they were talking about struggled, twisting against the restraints and trying to break free.  
“Oh, but I think we will.” Starscream leant down over him again, speaking close to his audial. “After all, you’ve already told us you’re not going to tell us anything. And I don’t think a little runt like you has much information anyway. So there’s nothing stopping us from taking our pleasure.”

Starscream didn’t give him a chance to respond, flattening his hands against Cliffjumper’s plating, feeling the heat beneath. Cliffjumper shivered, interface systems coming online. It had been so long since he’d felt another’s touch that they were responding automatically. Try as he might, he couldn’t shut them off. He felt Skywarp’s hands on his legs, smoothing up the backs of his calves, stopping at the knee where the plating was thinner.  
“No!” Cliffjumper’s voice was sharp as Skywarp’s fingers teased the cabling at the back of his knee.  
“Oh, but your systems are heating up with our touch.” Starscream murmured, teasing the sensitive wires he’d found earlier.  
“I don’t fragging care, stop it!” Cliffjumper moaned, arching as Skywarp’s fingers found one of his hotspots.

As his arousal grew, so too did the pain. It had been so long since his last true overload that he was oversensitive to every touch. Every mockery of a gentle caress was like someone slicing across his plating. Every teasing tweak of his wires felt like they were being pulled out of his frame. Yet still he arched and moaned, his system heating up and approaching overload despite his protests.

“Anymech would think you’re enjoying this.” Skywarp grinned, popping open Cliffjumper’s interface port. Even squirming couldn’t stop Skywarp from plugging in. He arched in pain at the intrusion into his systems, fighting to keep his firewalls up, even though his systems welcomed the contact.  
“So reactive.” Skywarp groaned, pushing his way into Cliffjumper’s systems, mistaking the way Cliffjumper writhed in pain for pleasure. As Skywarp sent pulses of energy across the one-way link, Cliffjumper screamed; pain flooding his systems. Once the pain lessened, the unwanted pleasure came. He shifted, trying to escape the rising tide of pleasure that threatened to engulf him. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want this strange mix of pleasure so sharp it hurt.

 

“That’s it.” Starscream purred, smoothing his hands across Cliffjumper’s chest plating, tapping the plating above his spark. Cliffjumper froze. Well, his processor did. His frame and systems however took the gesture for something more intimate and he arched up with a cry, overloading hard. His optics whited out with pain, not pleasure, as the charge flooded his systems. He screamed as white hot heat scorched across every wire in his frame. It _hurt_. It hurt more than anything he’d felt before. And all he could hear, as he struggled with the pain, was Skywarp and Starscream laughing. Jeering that they’d made him overload. The pain overwhelmed him, and everything went blissfully dark.

 

He was back in the cell when he woke up, systems aching with overcharge. He struggled briefly to remember exactly what had happened, but he shuddered when he did. He had overloaded at the hands of Decepticons. It didn’t matter that it was because he’d gone so long without an overload. It didn’t matter that his systems had responded against his will. The only thought that kept going through his processor was that he had been overloaded by Decepticons. He crawled to the back of the cell, charge still sparking through his systems as he moved; a constant reminder of what had happened.

How long he sat in that cell, he wasn’t sure, but the door creaking open alerted him. He looked up, not seeing anything until a hand touched his shoulder.  
“Mirage?” He whispered.  
“It’s me.” The invisible spy nodded (not that Cliffjumper could see that). “Let’s get you out of here.”  
It was a simple matter to get out of the Decepticon base. Cliffjumper didn’t want to linger too long on wondering exactly why it was so easy, just wanting to get out and back to the Ark. Wanted to get home. Wanted to curl up and try and forget everything that had happened.  
“Okay?” Mirage asked as they reached the shore.  
“Yeah. Will be.” Cliffjumper nodded, determined not to let anyone else know what had happened. Not wanting anyone else to know. He could deal with this on his own. He was sure he could…

 

And that’s where I’m going to leave it… else it’ll devolve into more angst!


End file.
